


Why Are You Bleeding?

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Starts off angsty, but it end's with fluff, request on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Patton hissed as the knife slipped in his hand and slid forward, sending sharp, red hot pain across his opposite palm. Crimson blood rapidly rose to the surface and spread across the rest of the smooth, uncut skin. Patton froze in shock, tears rising in his eyes as he stared at the skin that was rapidly being covered with bright red.(Request from tumblr)





	Why Are You Bleeding?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list.  
> Warning: Unintentional injury and bleeding  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi

Sunlight serenely shone through the windows and into the kitchen as Patton quietly hummed to himself. He flitted around the kitchen, checking the oven and stirring the pans as he moved across the linoleum floor. He smiled to himself as he thought about the benefits of all the hard work he’d done. He wanted to make his and Virgil’s one-year anniversary special, what better way to do that than a fancy dinner! His mind wandered as he worked, body moving on auto-pilot to chop vegetables as he daydreamed. He just wanted this night to be perfect, Virgil deserved nothing less.

Patton hissed as the knife slipped in his hand and slid forward, sending sharp, red hot pain across his opposite palm. Crimson blood rapidly rose to the surface and spread across the rest of the smooth, uncut skin. Patton froze in shock, tears rising in his eyes as he stared at the skin that was rapidly being covered with bright red.

He grabbed a nearby towel and held it tightly against his palm, knocking over pans that fell to the floor with a loud clang in the process, tears now steadily making their way down his cheeks. Patton’s eyes moved over the meal that was now splattered across the floor from various pans, all his hard work. Ruined. He let his head drop in defeat at the sight, resigning himself to the thought that he couldn’t make today special, it would just be another day, another one he couldn’t make special for Virgil.

The blood was still oozing from the wound, steadily turning the white towel a disturbing shade of red. Patton glanced between his hand and the mess on the floor frantically, he needed to get this mess cleaned up before someone saw it, but he couldn’t do that with his hand in this state. Why couldn’t this have just gone to plan?

“Patton, I heard a clatter. Are you-“ Virgil started, freezing in the doorway at the sight that met him in the kitchen. “Why are you bleeding?” Virgil’s worry kicked in full force as he surged forward to inspect his boyfriend’s hand that was still bleeding.

The slight shake of Patton’s shoulders turned into heaving sobs at Virgil’s concern. He’d been caught, caught by the one person he didn’t want to see his failure. “Hey, it’s okay Pat. What happened?” Virgil asked, gently taking Patton’s injured hand and applying pressure to the towel. “Don’t move, I’m gonna clean this up,” Virgil instructed, kneeling down to start cleaning up the spilled food and placing the pans back on the worktop. Patton didn’t speak, just hung his head and let his tears freely fall as Virgil stood back up and gently led him to the bathroom.

Virgil grabbed a first aid box from the cabinet above the sink and gently started to clean the cut, silently breathing a sight of relief that the flow of blood had become non-existent.

“I just wanted to make today special,” Patton whispered, it was so quiet Virgil almost missed it.

Virgil sighed as the secured the bandage on Patton’s hand, leaning in and wiping away the still falling tears. “You mean our anniversary?”

Patton nodded.

“You don’t have to make a fancy dinner and risk slicing your hand open for it to be special. What makes it special is spending it with you. I don’t care if we’re just sitting around talking all day and eating, as long as I’m spending it with you.”

“R-really?” Patton asked, tears slowly drying into soft sniffles.

“Of course. Now, what do you say to ordering some pizza and watching some Disney movies?”

“I-I’d like that. Thank you, Virgil,” Patton replied, letting a small smile slip back onto his features.

Virgil smirked. gently pulling Patton to his feet. “Don’t sweat it. It’s what I’m here for.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
